Wallets lack clearly defined spaces for the placement and protection of prophylactic packages such as condoms. Condoms are receiving increasing acceptance by the populace to preclude contraception and prevent the further spread of communicable sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS. A typical practice for the carrying of condom packages is the placement thereof in a billfold hidden for easy access when needed. However, normal daily activities causes a billfold to chafe the condom packages and to crack or peel them. As a consequence, the package seals are frequently broken, thereby destroying product freshness and conceivably the condom. Therefore, the need exists for a device capable of stowing condoms in wallets free of damage.
In the past, protective holders for carrying personal items have been developed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,729, issued Sep. 4, 1923 to Ray P. Riley, discloses a holder for keeping tickets, labels or the like in a clean and fresh condition. The holder consists of two parts, a body part and a back part which slides into grooves of the body part exerting pressure on the contents of the holder. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,955, issued May 29, 1984 to Elmer F. Featherston, discloses a protective holder for information bearing cards carried in pockets or purses. The holder is fabricated from a primary wall portion having opposite lateral edges folded over and superimposed over the primary portion and spaced therefrom. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,211, issued Apr. 5, 1966 to James L. Byers et al, shows a card holder adapted for insertion into a wallet or billfold. A sheath open at both ends envelopes ejecting slides and has an open bottom or back wall and a closed top or front wall. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,372, issued May 3, 1988 to Michael A. Santilli, discloses flexible envelopes for a pocket organizer. The envelopes insert into pockets of the organizer and are open at their top ends. No means are provide to prevent chafing of a prophylactic package carried therein. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,820, issued Feb. 21, 1989 to Thomas G. Kearney, discloses a portable receptacle for prophylactic packages. A cut-out portion is formed with grooves to accommodate a single condom package. A pivotable lid closes the holder and must be again opened to remove contents of the receptacle. The receptacle is not adapted for use in wallets.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination to describe the instant protective holder as claimed.